1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to geometrical instruments and more particularly to those used for marking predetermined intervals of distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the building of a structure, it is common to situate reinforcing members at regularly spaced intervals. Also, as in the construction of a wall or a partition to be placed in a structure, doorway and window openings are provided for. As a result, persons engaged in the actual construction are required to make measurements on an object and to mark the object at intervals indicating the location of those reinforcing members, doorways and window openings. These measurements are generally accomplished through the use of an extendable-retractable steel tape graduated in intervals of feet, inches and fractions of an inch. Thus, by extending the tape along the object, necessary marks can be applied to the object at the desired intervals by the use of chalk, a pencil or some other marking device.
It would be advantageous to provide apparatus which could be moved along the object and automatically apply the necessary marks on the object. Also, it would be advantageous to provide apparatus capable of being pre-set to apply the marks at desired intervals. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to be able to use the device to measure an object when marking is not required.